


Interference

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunpla Academy building challenges give Tatsuya ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetnessAffliction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/gifts).



Late in the evening when most of the Gunpla Academy students were already preparing to go to sleep wasn't perhaps the best time to get ideas for gunpla customization, but Tatsuya wasn't about to care. He only needed to check a few things to figure out if his idea worked or not, and thus he headed to one of the gunpla building classrooms to check if suitable materials were available. It wasn't like anyone was around to watch when he went to bed, not in a place where all-nighters of gunpla building were not a rare occasion.

As he entered the classroom, he realized he wasn't alone. "Hey, Allan," he greeted the blond man sitting behind one of the building tables in the back of the room. "Working this late again? Is the professor making you do extra designs?"

Allan looked up from whatever he was building - a quick look told Tatsuya that it was a Zeta Gundam variant - and smiled. "Something along those lines," he replied cheerfully. "Long story short, after dinner another student started a friendly argument over transformable suits. An argument which I unfortunately got involved in, and of course a certain person walked right in on it and in their usual manner made everything worse." He finished whatever he was doing with his kit then looked at Tatsuya again. "So there you have it. Now me and that other student have..." Allan looked up at the clock in front of the room. "About an hour to go, to prove who can do it better. I don't mind too much since I can definitely pull this off. Want to have a look?" He held up the almost-finished model, and Tatsuya moved closer to study it. As usual, Allan's work was top-notch.

"Wow," Tatsuya carefully took the gunpla from Allan's hand and admired it. "This is amazing, and for something you've only worked on tonight, it has all these customized details." He placed the model down on the desk with care and looked at Allan, excited. "What's it like in the Waverider mode?"

"I'll show you once I finish the shield," Allan replied with a grin. He showed Tatsuya the piece he was currently working on then picked up some plasticard and set to cut out a piece from it. "What brings you here at this hour, anyway?" He asked as he continued with his work, and Tatsuya couldn't help but to admire the precision Allan worked with.

The question did make him remember his original plan, though. "Oh right," he said, looking over all the building materials Allan had on the table. He then circled around to inspect the shelf behind Allan that held a larger selection of materials. "I got a customization idea for a flight pack and wanted to see if it could be actually done, but I need metal wire. It needs to be something that can be used to reinforce the plastic, but it also needs to be light enough that it won't get in the way in Gunpla Battle." He picked up a piece of wire from the shelf and shook his head. "Not something like this, but more..."

Allan put his tools down for a moment. "I could give you a few ideas if you let me look at your plans. I'm pretty sure there's thinner wire on the lower shelf if you want to try-" A distant sound from the corridor interrupted him, and he paused abruptly and looked at the door. "Ack, I completely forgot! If anyone finds you here, I'll be in trouble. Hide!"

The alertness in Allan's voice made Tatsuya dive down to the floor and hide under the table Allan was using. "Why? Or wait, are they going to think I helped you or something and consider it cheating?" Allan nodded, which made Tatsuya chuckle a little. "Come on," he continued, amused. "My building skills might be good, but not as good as yours. Besides, you're almost finished."

"Hah, you should know better when it comes to Prof. McGovern," Allan groaned with a defeated look on his face. "And what's worse, the finished work is going to be judged by the Meijin himself. No pressure at all, here! But don't worry," he added in a determined tone of voice. "I've got this. If I just finish the shield and this little addition here..." He went back to work to attach the extra part he had made out of the plasticard to the shield.

Tatsuya smiled at his enthusiasm. "But you know," he asked a moment later. "Why am I hiding under the table? Couldn't I just sneak out of here while nobody sees? Or..." He paused and reconsidered the escape option for a second. "Do you think Eleo's stalking outside? I didn't see anyone when I got here."

"Please, Tatsuya?" Allan paused his work and looked at him. "You'd put that beyond Eleo? Might've not been there earlier, but you have to remember I have a rival who's also being stalked." He frowned, calculating the situation. "I'll be finished in maybe ten minutes, I promise. I just need to put the rest of these together and test the transformation. Just, please? I'll make it up to you! I'll help you with that flight pack, or..." He cleared his throat. "Ah. Other... services, if you want me to take care of anything."

Now that was an offer Tatsuya wasn't about to turn down so quickly. Allan was _quite_ good with his hands, and it certainly wasn't limited to gunpla building. "All right. I'll think about it," he replied, smiling. "Or I could just have you do both, since I have the upper hand in the negotiations here," he added to tease Allan a little. "So let's see, how about a gunpla building night in your room? And then I could just have you do that other stuff." He knew that Allan wasn't exactly opposed to the idea, either - and at this point he could've come up with any demands, and Allan would've probably played along. "I can come up with some ideas for what exactly I might want," he mused, doing his best to sound a little seductive. "And some of those might involve you naked."

The man made a sound of acknowledgment and continued with his gunpla, and Tatsuya wondered if Allan actually did feel a little pressured about finishing the model. He hid it quite well, though, and Tatsuya knew Allan's building skills were great; good enough that Meijin Kawaguchi the Second would have to agree with that. There was no way someone else would build a better gunpla. "It's going to be a little boring to just sit here though," he pondered quietly, staring at Allan's knees.

A moment later, he leaned a little closer and found himself looking at his companion's crotch. Allan's pants seemed a little tight for some reason... Tatsuya grinned. A wicked idea crossed his mind, wicked enough that every calm and sensible part of him told him he was crazy for even considering what he was considering.

It was too bad that the more hotblooded part of him won. "Hey," he said, shifting to his knees. "Hey, Allan? Is my idea of wanting you naked distracting you from the gunpla? You seem a little..." He crawled closer and placed his hand on the man's thigh. With his free hand, he pulled his hair back, like he would do when preparing for a gunpla battle. Somehow, doing so seemed to be appropriate for the situation.

Allan froze. "Heh, not at all!" He replied then looked down with an embarrassed smile. "Or ahh, maybe? I suppose with you down there, it's kind of late to try claiming otherwise. I'm sorry? It's just that having you suddenly come up with things like that..." He took a deep breath then grinned. "You're too cute sometimes, did you know?"

 _Cute_ might've not been the word Allan wanted to use a few seconds later, what with Tatsuya opening the zipper of his pants with his teeth. "On that note," Allan continued. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" As if he didn't know - and there was the fact that he didn't make a move to push Tatsuya away and simply stared at his full battle mode grin.

"All you need to do is snap the parts together and test the transformation, right?" Tatsuya asked, looking up with a dangerous grin on his face. "So what if me doing this here means I _did_ help you with... something. But nobody will ever know about this." He pulled Allan's erection out of the pants, contemplated the sight for a second then leaned in to take the tip in his mouth. He had to admit he wasn't very experienced at being the giving partner when it came to blowjobs, but he had tried doing it before and had been on the receiving end a couple of times, so he knew how it went.

His partner still didn't make a move to resist. "Oh hell," Allan muttered. "I must be out of my mind, because if I was sane, I wouldn't even consider letting you do this here," he continued, sounding awfully cheerful for someone who was having second thoughts about the location. "Alternatively you're just too adorable," he added before composing himself and giving the teenager kneeling between his legs a dead serious look. "Tatsuya, this is crazy. And we're in deep trouble if we get caught, just to let you know."

Tatsuya paused for a moment and looked up. "Just finish the model. We can do more in your room afterwards if you want," he replied with a smirk. The idea of the danger excited him a little too much, he had to admit. He did fully realize exactly how crazy this was, but at the same time he really didn't want to stop. He leaned back down and attempted to suck the tip a little, making a mental note that he needed more practice. Allan was so much better at this than he was; how did one go through this again? Maybe if he used his tongue a little more...

On the building table above him, Allan snapped the remaining shield parts together. "I really am out of my mind. Definitely!" He stated aloud as he picked up another part then paused to look down. "And careful, there. Don't try to take too much into your mouth, it's not a good idea if you're not experienced," he instructed, and Tatsuya pulled away and nodded. "What you were doing just before felt good though," Allan added. "What am I doing? Surely I can explain this... _later_. In my room."

"Deal," Tatsuya replied. "Keep at it, the sooner you're done with the model..." He trailed off and returned to his task. What he had just been doing had felt good, hmm? Using more tongue seemed to be the key here, in that case. He licked along the side of hard sex, trying to remember exactly how Allan did this. Being as young as he was wasn't always a good thing, Tatsuya had to admit; it meant he couldn't last too long, and he only tended to remember that it felt _great_. As to how it was done... He ran his tongue over the tip again and felt a little proud as a low grunt escaped Allan's lips. All right, maybe he was doing it right after all.

At that moment, the classroom door opened.

Tatsuya stopped right where he was then pulled his head back just a little very quietly, making sure he was hidden. Being stuck in an awkward position was a little uncomfortable, but moving more might've made a sound and he needed to stay unnoticed. Allan meanwhile looked up with the gunpla in his hands, his face pale. He managed to put up his best serious gunpla building face, took a deep breath then continued to work on the model, switching around a couple of bits of the kit in the process of transforming the gunpla into the Waverider mode, all this like nothing had happened.

"Are you finished yet?" Tatsuya heard Professor McGovern's voice asking. He knew the professor couldn't see him, considering the back of the table was covered, but he didn't dare to move an inch. "There's also the fact that another student said they saw that Tatsuya brat wandering around in this area. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"I'll be done soon!" Allan replied with the calmest voice he could manage. "And I wouldn't know about Tatsuya," he lied straight-faced. "Ah, hmm. I think the last I saw him was during the practice session in the evening?" Tatsuya could tell even without seeing anything that the professor wasn't all that impressed - but there also didn't seem to be a reason to press the matter. A couple of more tormenting seconds later, there was the sound of steps moving away from the door.

"I'm giving you a half an hour, then the Meijin himself will be checking these. Get to it!" Eleo slammed the door shut at that point, and Allan slumped against the chair, still miraculously enough in control of himself to carefully place the gunpla on the table. Tatsuya shifted to the side and peeked up. He had to admit he was shaking a little, considering how close call it had just been - and at the same time, he felt an overwhelming sense of victory.

Allan managed to calm himself after a moment and looked at his companion. "Okay, I almost died just now," he managed to say then took a few deep breaths and shook his head. "And you know what, Tatsuya? We're _definitely_ never doing any of this outside of a locked room again."

He got a grin as a reply as Tatsuya leaned closer. "You heard the professor. We have a half an hour," he said, sounding a lot more victorious than he wanted to. "I might just as well finish what I started," he continued as he placed his hand on Allan's crotch and caressed him a little. "Even if I do wish we were in your room, because I really want to do something more than this now." He set back to work on what he had been doing before, taking the tip of Allan's sex into his mouth again. Right, he was supposed to use his tongue more...

"This is crazy! What have I gotten myself into," Allan muttered as he picked up the kit again and carried on with the transformation. "Why am I letting you do this anyway," he continued, well aware that he was talking to himself. "And why did I have to go for someone as... crazy adorable as you? It's hopeless, now. Too damn late for me. Damn it that feels nice..."

The combination of danger and what he was doing to Allan was actually hitting Tatsuya pretty hard by now, to the point where he had to shift around a little to be able to stick his hand down his own pants to touch himself. He needed to get off, and having Allan do anything to him right now wasn't an option. A quick search reminded him that there was a handkerchief in his pocket; good, that would help minimize the inevitable mess, he thought as he stuck it in his underwear, stroking himself over the piece of cloth. It felt good, and he leaned in to take a more of Allan's erection in his mouth, wanting to have more of it. Allan had warned about taking too much since he lacked experience, but he really wanted to, just a little more.

A couple of more gunpla pieces found their correct positions then Allan looked down, struggling to keep his breathing calm. "Completely out of my mind," he mumbled. "God, Tatsuya..." He shifted another piece around then let his left hand fall down, burying his fingers in Tatsuya's hair. "I can't last much longer, you know, this is going to..."

Make a mess was probably what Allan meant, Tatsuya thought as he paused for a moment, because he definitely wasn't lasting longer himself. He closed his eyes and pulled away just a little, thankful for the fact that he had means to silence himself as he came. He raised his head for a second and took a deep breath to calm himself, then went back to what he had been doing, wrapping the fingers of his free hand around the base of Allan's sex. He might've not been as good at touching someone as Allan was, but he remembered Allan doing this before, so it felt good, right?

"Damn it all," Allan muttered, gripping Tatsuya's hair a little harder. "I can't... Tatsu...ya..."

At that point Tatsuya figured it was better to stay still, even if this was something he hadn't tried before - which was, having someone come in his mouth. Moving away would've caused that mess Allan had been worried about, though, and he didn't mind. It somehow made him feel even more triumphant about the whole thing. It didn't taste too bad, either, and he swallowed carefully, remembering that Allan had done that with him before. He then sat on the floor for a moment to catch his breath and could only think of the fact that this whole thing, in how intense it all was, somehow reminded him of Gunpla Battle. He grinned to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair, returning it to its normal state.

The gunpla sat on the desk, the transformation nearly finished. With Allan leaning back in his chair and sitting there eyes closed, Tatsuya peeked up from his hiding place to admire it a little. "The Waverider looks great," he said after studying the kit for a moment. "There's no way you aren't going to win that little competition, with something like this."

"It's done," Allan muttered under his breath then looked at the gunpla on the desk in front of him. He picked it up and moved the last few parts to complete the transformation then added the shield. "There. I finished it, it works perfectly, and that has got to be the craziest ever sex I've had. Honestly, now." He looked at Tatsuya and laughed a little. "And here I thought I knew you already, and there you go and turn out to be more dangerous than I ever imagined." He grinned widely then looked at his companion, the thought hitting him. "You okay, by the way? I mean, you did all this to me, then you you- wait, did you swallow..."

"Heh, don't worry about all that," Tatsuya replied. "I took care of it myself. Although now you owe me for that too," he added with a smirk. Allan was still in no position for winning any negotiations, and Tatsuya admitted he was enjoying this a little too much. "Which you can take care of when we get to your room, and I get you naked. Isn't that how the agreement went?"

Allan laughed again as he fixed his pants. "You're a little devil, you know. Well," he added thoughfully. "I did agree to that, so you win. Anything you want. I need to take care of this little gunpla competition right now, though, so we-"

He got cut off as there was the sound of the door opening again, and Tatsuya instantly ducked under the table. It couldn't be Professor McGovern just yet; he was quite certain half an hour hadn't passed. The steps of the person who entered didn't seem familiar either. He didn't dare to try checking who it was - and two seconds later he found that it wasn't needed as Allan identified the person for him.

"Meijin, sir," Allan managed to utter as a greeting. It certainly hadn't been half an hour yet, but it was not his place to question when the Meijin decided to show up.

At that point Tatsuya decided staying very still was the best course of action. Getting caught by the Meijin himself would've been ten times worse than Professor McGovern, even if the former would've probably been easier to convince of the fact that Tatsuya had not had anything to do with Allan's gunpla building, mostly because he had the feeling the Meijin would've recognized the difference in their skill.

There was a slight sound as the man went through a couple of reference folders that lay on the desk nearest to the door; he picked up one a moment later before turning to look at Allan. Meijin Kawaguchi the Second then moved closer and stopped right in front of Allan's desk - not ten centimeters away from Tatsuya's hiding place, and he barely dared to breathe with the man standing there. Allan didn't dare say anything either as the Meijin picked up the gunpla from the table.

Meijin Kawaguchi the Second looked at the kit for a moment before he, with skill and precision, undid the Waverider transformation, returning the gunpla into the MS form. He then stood here, staring at the kit from behind his dark sunglasses, and Allan sat still, silent. Tatsuya wasn't quite sure what exactly was going on, but from the sounds he figured the part about the Meijin studying the gunpla.

"You. Paint this tomorrow," Kawaguchi stated in a cool, matter-of-fact voice as he placed the kit down. "And panel line properly." The Meijin then turned around and walked out before Allan managed to say a word. The door closed behind him, and the classroom went quiet.

Another moment of silence later - after Tatsuya figured he could breathe normally again - he looked up. "You know," he finally said. "I think he liked it."

"Well," Allan replied, composing himself. "Not like you can expect much praise from the Meijin. I think you're right though, since he wants to see it painted. We weren't exactly given time to do that, just build and customize in the few hours we had, so I haven't really added much to it." He stared at the kit then smiled. "Want to help me pick a color scheme? Tomorrow," he added, a little thoughtful. "Right now, it's better if we get out of here. I'll go first and see if I can distract Eleo for a moment. You sneak out a minute later and pretend you were just passing by?"

Tatsuya crawled out of his hiding place and got up. "Good enough plan. Let's go then?" He made it to the door and waited for Allan to pick up whatever personal tools he had been using and the gunpla. Allan nodded to him as he passed, and Tatsuya leaned closer for a moment, grinning. "Oh, and don't forget we're still in the middle of something. Meet up in your room afterwards."

Considering he was halfway out of the door at that point, Allan couldn't exactly refuse.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, it’s that incident back in the Gunpla Academy that Allan has actually referred to in a couple of my other fics! Yep. Also that "We’re definitely never doing any of this outside of a locked room again" is so totally Famous Last Words, Allan.
> 
> This was written as another GBF:Amazing manga scanlation Reward Porn fics for Jet.


End file.
